


[Podfic:] Hairdressed for Success

by smirkingcat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:01:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28190592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smirkingcat/pseuds/smirkingcat
Summary: If Harry has to attend his ex-boyfriend's wedding, at least he will go there with a new hairstyle and his head held high. Little does he know what a difference the choice of hairdressing salon can make for his life.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Justin Finch-Fletchley/Percy Weasley, Past Harry Potter/Justin Finch-Fletchley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11
Collections: Harry/Draco Owlpost 2020





	[Podfic:] Hairdressed for Success

**Author's Note:**

  * For [meandminniemcg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meandminniemcg/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Hairdressed for Success](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20449493) by [meandminniemcg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meandminniemcg/pseuds/meandminniemcg). 



> CC: [Sun Says Yes](http://dig.ccmixter.org/files/jlbrock44/57746) by spinningmerkaba

cover art by smirkingcat

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](https://smirkingcat.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Hairdressed%20for%20Success.mp3) | 00:21:06 | 20.2 MB  
---|---|---  
[Podbook](https://smirkingcat.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Hairdressed%20for%20Success.m4a) | 00:21:06 | 29.8 MB


End file.
